


A Fated Crossing

by clankfandom100



Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-P5, Pre-TWEWY, neku was actually a bundle of joy before becoming emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100
Summary: As if it was destiny, two kids with similar lives meet at a familiar place and become the best of friends.
Kudos: 23





	A Fated Crossing

There was a black, frizzly haired boy around ten years old who goes by the name of Akira Kurusu and it seemed like he is in the city once again with his unloving parents.

Why unloving you might ask? Well to keep it simple, Akira's parents doesn't exactly treat him like a son per say but that's not really important at the moment but what other choice does his parents have but to take Akira with them on a trip to the city? Yeah, if anything they're more annoyed instead of excitement unlike any other loving parent would usually be happy with taking their child to a huge city like Shibuya.

Akira gulped a bit, but remembered that he has to be on his best behavior this time or else he'll get a scolding just like the last time he went to the city with his parents and he's aware what would happen next after the scolding so he just remained quiet while hugging his cat plush, the one and only thing his mother got him and even then? His experience of getting the plush wasn't a good one.

The quiet, little boy noticed his parents talking to each other, ah yes, they always do this. They always pretend that Akira wasn't there with them at all. It's truly a horrible experience but Akira just can't stand around and waited till his parents would snap at him for no reason whatsoever.

Just like a stray cat, Akira slowly wandered off on his own. He knows that he'll get in trouble when his parents found out that he's gone missing, but might as well enjoy the freedom while it lasted.

Yes, he was lost and Akira had no idea where he was going but he at least memorized the last place his parents is at and it shouldn't be a problem as long they were still at the same place once he gets back.

Couple of minutes have passed as he ended up in back streets of Udagawa, a place that well.....nobody expected a ten year old to wander around a place such as the back streets.

"...I-I haven't been here before." Came a quiet mumble from the kid Akira as there was more wandering around, enough wandering around that he ended up at some wall mural.

In Akira's eyes? Well, he can agree that it's quite colorful despite the fact he hasn't seen a wall mural till today, it was pretty aesthetic in its own unique way.

Little did Akira know? He wasn't alone because he ended up standing next to some unfamiliar kid he hasn't seen before in his entire life. Should he wave at them? Akira is very introverted but he didn't wanna be rude so he slowly tapped the kid's shoulder as he did a slow wave once Akira managed to get their attention.

"Oh! Hey! Are you also admiring the CAT mural by any chance?" Comparing to Akira himself, this kid was.....rather energetic in a way and seemed to have quite the imaginative mind but he returned the wave.

"...So that's what I'm looking at right now, yeah?" Akira attempted to speak up at the stranger in front of him, eye contact was something he's not used to.

"Duh! Of course you are!" The kid quickly replied back as he noticed the cat plush Akira is hugging. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but why do you have a cat plush?"

"It...." Akira took a deep breath. "It makes me less anxious, My mom bought it for me but....she got really pissed at me after we got out of the store."

"Really...pissed, huh? That’s pretty rude of her, she bought it anyways." He crossed his arms as he did a slight huff.

"...Because so she can get me to shut up." Akira mumbled again, a quiet mumble but enough for the kid to hear him.

"...Get you to shut up? But...why?" Cue the confusion coming from the stranger.

"My mom doesn't like me, that's all I gotta say...." Akira doesn't wanna go into detail in front of someone he just met so he's gonna vaguely state his words.

"...I know what you mean..but, um! I think it’s cool." A small smile coming from him, but you can tell he's being sincere.

"You...think so?" Akira's eyes widen, he's surprised that he isn't being teased for having a cat plush.

"Well...yeah. It reminds me of CAT. By the way.....where are my manners? I'm Neku, Neku Sakuraba." The kid finally told his name as he offered a shake of hand to Akira. "What's your name?"

"....Akira." Somebody tell this kid to stop speaking so quietly because Neku couldn't hear him.

"Err, what? Can you speak up a bit? I don't think I heard you." Neku huffed as Akira took a deep breath.

"My name....is Akira Kurusu." He hesitated for a bit, but slowly began to accept the handshake. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Easy, I sneaked out of the house without my parents noticing, what about you?" Neku seemed to say it with pride on his tone.

"Well...I wandered off while my parents were still talking, I don't want them to yell at me for no reason so that's why I did it." Akira replied as Neku noticed his eyes were widen open.

"....Something wrong?" He asked, but was concerned for Akira.

"Yeah, uhm...I don't think I'm really suppose to be here right now-" Akira gulped as he still making eye contact with Neku. "Wouldn't your parents be upset that you sneaked out of the house, though? How....long were you here anyway?"

"Since a hour ago, now that I think about it, I should really get going before my parents noticed I'm not home." Neku almost left the place but stopped as he looked at Akira. "Do you think we'll meet again at some point?"

"I...dunno, that depends on my parents. I'm actually from the countryside." Akira thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I think it's possible we'll meet again! You can count on it!" Was the last thing Neku said before he waved at Akira as he began taking off. "Cya around Akira! Nice meeting ya!"

"Yeah, see you real soon Neku." Akira did a small smile as he also began to take off, but it was clear that the boy managed to find a new friend and one could say he's proud of it for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm
> 
> i wrote this despite having writer's block sadly but this is based out of my hivemind and said to my friend ''haha imagine an au of neku and akira being friends'' and we just spread ideas about it, when it comes to their first meeting, to the funeral of neku's best friend, to their reunion years later (which i might write at some point)
> 
> things to note:
> 
> -akira is very introverted and shy as a child, my personal headcanon.
> 
> -since we don't know much about neku's childhood, i asked my friend what was neku like as a child and they're like ''He's more energetic, tries to look on the bright side of things, and imaginative." so credit goes to unix for that part before he lynchs me for not crediting him


End file.
